Atem's Secret
by BlackPrincessofShadowsAkela
Summary: YuGiOh Story Yaoi Warning. Now I have to leave before Atem and Yugi Kill me for making them gay. Sorta a crossover of Inuyasha Ittalic is setting the scene/ thoughts when writen after Yugi thought or someone thought
1. Chapter 1: The truth

Chapter 1

_Atem stared down at Yugi lying unconscious on the floor right beside his left foot. Atem suddenly lashed out at the person hidden behind the stacked of boxes. His fingernails shone then grew into claws. On top of his head ears appeared suddenly from nowhere and his dark amethyst eyes shone maliciously. Yugi struggled for a breath from his position on the floor, having woken up to see the transformation of the person he thought was Atem. Atem's head flicked in the direction of Yugi, who had somehow pushed himself into a sitting position against a wall. Suddenly there was a flash of silver and crimson blood spilled from Atem's chest. Yugi sobbed as he saw Atem fall to the floor. "My friend, my brother," Yugi screamed before falling into the Darkness._

There was a veil of blonde fell before Atem's eyes. Someone's head was pressing on his chest.

"Yugi, could you get off my chest?" Atem inquired.

"You're alive!" Yugi cried. Yugi dried his eyes and sat on Atem pinning him down.

"Now, get off these torn clothes, off, off, off!" he said harshly.

"No!" screamed Atem repeatedly. Yugi pulled at Atem's clothes and managed to get two buttons undone when Joey burst into the room followed by Teá and Kaiba.

"I know you like Atem, Yugi," smirked Kaiba after looking at Joey with a flash of love, "but I didn't think you were......"

"Get off of me," yelled Atem cutting off Kaiba, harshly pushing Yugi off him.

"You need medical attention," Yugi forcefully pushing Atem down and ripping Atem's shirt open the rest of the way.

Joey and Kaiba gasped and Teá moaned when they saw the deep cut across Atem's chest.

"Holy Mother of ....," gasped Atem when he looked down at his own chest. Yugi placed one his small hands over Atem's mouth and responded seriously putting roughness into his voice, "No swearing, I know it looks bad but no swearing, Pharaoh." Yugi placed Atem's head on his lap and sat there soothingly whispering as he tenderly bathed Atem's wounds. Atem lay there calmly, gasping only when it stung but otherwise soundless. Joey, Kaiba and Teá had left to go to where ever they needed to go.

Atem glanced up into those shining amethyst eyes above him and with no reason to do what he was going to do, he kissed Yugi, swiftly and inquiring.

"What......... Atem?" Yugi murmured out of breath.

"I ..... Love.......You, Yugi," Atem forced out, blushing. Yugi grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I love you too, Tem," replied Yugi using Atem's pet name.

"Kaiba is right, I'm ......," Atem started.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Yugi whispered cutting of Atem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Atem breathed heavily under Yugi._

"_Bend to my will," whispered Yugi leaning in. Suddenly the phone rang. _

"_Saved by the ring tone," frowned Yugi. Atem let out an audible gasp. _

"_How dare it ring," said Atem sarcastically. Yugi smiled. Atem snickered and Yugi joined in._

"_Later," chuckled Yugi with a clever moment._

Atem let out a sigh of relief. Yugi sure was sneaky under the sheets. The blanket fell back enough to let somebody see Atem's exposed chest and the dressing that was covering the knife wound. Atem wrapped a towel around his lower half having no intention of showing anybody but Yugi anything underneath that towel. By pulling underwear, jeans and a soft cotton T- shirt, Atem felt somehow that he was stopping the pleasure of that night.

Yugi was lying asleep on the couch in the living room when Atem tiptoed down the stairs. Yugi's breaths came slowly and peacefully the exact opposite as in bed last night. Yugi mumbled in sleep then woke with a start.

"Atem, I want a child between you and me. Could you make that happen?" Yugi breathed.

"Yes," replied Atem. "We would have to use the Shadow Realm's powers."

"Mmmmmmm," was all that Yugi said.

**Ten Days Later**

"Tell me again why we did this?" asked Atem.

"Well at least the Shadow Realm sped it up to one day equals one month," smiled Yugi holding a bundle of cloth in his arms.

"Ashley," Atem smiled touching the young baby's nose.

"She is beautiful," Yugi said. Atem nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everybody. Just to clear things up, Yugi carried the child.

Atem: You hurt my aibou, I'LL KILL YOU!

Yugi: No, Atem, She didn't hurt me (smiles at Atem)

Me: Enjoy. Plus Yami and Atem IS THE SAME PERSON!!!!!

Chapter 3

Yugi laughed loudly at the face Atem was pulling. Atem frowned in concentration then grimaced.

"Remind me not to do this again," said Atem changing Ashley's nappy, "remind me or I'll do something terrible to myself!"

"Like what?" asked Yugi. "Just out of curiosity." Atem made a face at Yugi letting him know that he wasn't joking.

"Ooooohhhhhhh dear, he means it!" Yugi giggled with wide amethyst eyes. Suddenly Atem's eyes flashed crimson.

Yugi gasped and Atem looked at Yugi curiously.

Yugi hesitated, "Your eyes went crimson, Yami,"

"Yes, I know," he replied. "It's my way of sensing things." Yami smiled. "I have to tell you something."

Suddenly Joey and Kaiba burst in." Atem, Help me!" Kaiba pleaded.

Atem: Wait Kaiba just asked ME for HELP!!!!!

Yugi: (laughs) Interesting plot twist.

Me: Hey whatcha doing interrupting the story.

Yugi: Just laughing at the plot twist.

Me: Oh THAT plot twist! (Bows) Thank-you, Thank-you.

Atem: Now on with the story!

Yugi and Ash nod-

I'm not going to ask how and when my good side joined in.

"We need your help.............." Kaiba cut off when he saw Atem cradling Ashley.

"Oh," Kaiba smiled.

Sorry for the slight cliffhanger but I have no current thoughts.

Atem: See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

------Me: This chapter may suck as I have had a VERY tiring day.

Atem: (pats on back) It is alright.

Me: (snarls) what do you want?

Atem whispers something in my ear.

Me: I was going to do that anyway.

Atem does victory dance.

Yugi: (shouts) I NEED COFFEE!!!!!

Atem and I sigh. ----------

Chapter 4

"Okay, that's strange," said a shocked Kaiba pointing to Ashley still in Atem's arms. "Did you adopt her?" Atem passed Ashley to Yugi and shook his head slowly.

"We used my shadow realm powers to......."Atem started slowly staring Kaiba in the eyes, dark purple staring straight into crystal blue.

"Wait, WHAT!" screamed Kaiba. Atem shook his head again then glanced back at his aibou.

"Yugi carried the child and I used my Shadow Realm powers to make it humanly possible," ended Atem.

Joey had been watching Kaiba all the time.

"Could you do that for us, please," Kaiba said dropping to his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Yugi and Joey looked shocked at the sudden break down of Kaiba's strong personality but were more shocked when Atem knelt and cupped Kaiba's face in his hands and saw tears start to roll down Atem's angular face. Atem nodded mutely as he stood up; there was no need for words. Kaiba sprang from his position bowling over Atem in a bear hug.

"Thank-You, I am grateful, we are grateful," Kaiba whispered pulling away. Atem pulled himself to his feet and rushed out of the room only to bring back the Millennium Puzzle.

"I will have to be your guide through the Shadow Realm," whispered Atem his face contorted in a scowl of disgust.

"Just touching the Millennium Puzzle reminds you of the nappies don't it," Yugi laughed.

"See you soon, my Hikari," whispered Atem, his face deathly pale at the thought of leaving his daughter and Aibou at home while he took Joey and Kaiba through the Shadow Realm.

"Go, Yami," said Yugi a tear forming. Atem kissed him swiftly and wiped any the tear. Then he turned around and took Kaiba and Joey to the Shadow Realm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: (makes a face as Yugi starts to cry) what's wrong?

Yugi: Atem left!

Me: He, Joey and Kaiba will be back next chapter, don't worry!

Yugi: Ok. (Hugs me then leaves)

Me: Please send a comment. (Blushes as Ash widens her innocent eyes)

Ash: (sobs) you made Yami leave Yugi alone with Ashley, YOU ARE MEAN!!!!!!! (Starts chasing me around)

Me: Bye, I have to run away from me good side!


	5. Chapter 5: Second time

Me: Welcome.

Yugi :( Shakes head) Caffeine always perks her up like this.

Ash: So you decided not to kill Jess?

Yugi: We made peace.

Ash: If ya didn't know Yugi tried to kill Jess for writing something in her story 'Royal Life'.

Me: Yo! It's Chapter 5 and Yugi **is** going to kill me if I don't give him his Yami soon.

Yugi: I WANT YAMI BACK!!! Now!!!!

Me: SHIT!!!!!!Here it is folks. Remember Yami and Atem ARE THE **SAME **PERSON

(Blahblahblah) is author comments

Blahblahblah bladyblah is Atem and Yugi mind speech

Any Japanese or other speech is translated down the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Atem wouldn't have left and he and Yugi would kiss in front of the gang. I would also kill Tea.

Careful: swearing on both characters and my parts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem stood in the middle of the lounge room reflecting on the past year and three months. First he admitted to Yugi that he had liked him then had a kid with him and after that helped Kaiba and Joey have a child which turned out to be a beautiful girl, which Joey had dubbed Daria, who looked like a female Kaiba but her hair was streaked with blonde. Ashley on the other hand had ended up looking like a female Yugi but with crimson eyes and dark skin like Atem. Sighing Atem picked up a book and started reading.

"Yami?" inquired Yugi who had walked into the room with Ashley in his arms.

"If you are asking me to change her nappy I'll....." Atem frowned at Yugi.

"No," Yugi replied, "I want another child." Atem frowned harder then concentrated on his book.

"Please?" Yugi started crying. Atem moved his book lower down his face and looked over it. Big mistake!

"O-okay, b-but you will have to do it normally, you know, nine months and stuff......,"Atem sighed, giving in.

"OKAY!!!!" Yugi yelled, laughing, joy on his face.

"Calm DOWN!" Atem bellowed.

"Okay, Yami," Yugi smiled, kissing Atem on the cheek, then almost flew out of the room in excitement.

Later:

Atem lay on his back, completely naked except his underwear. (Drool hits keyboard, Um....Whoops!)

Ready, my hikari? Atem asked mentally.

Yep! Came the over excited reply.

Yugi walked out of the walk-in closet completely naked. (You know those closets that you walk into and they're so huge........)

"Prepare for a night to remember," Yugi breathed in Atem's ear, pressing himself against his hikari.

Yugi felt his dark side groan as Yugi pushed his tongue against His Yami's lips. Atem parted his lips to permit Yugi entrance. Then he felt Yugi's hands slip into his pants. He groaned, trying to push Yugi away.

You agreed, you are my play toy, you must bend to my will Yugi mentally pushed Yami into submission. Yugi felt Atem tense under him. No, you're mine Thought Atem smugly then he jumped on Yugi giving all he had.

Yugi was still breathing heavily an hour later but not from the pleasure his Yami had given him. His Yami was currently curled under the sheets of the bed mentally and physically hurting himself for every time his aibou had cried out in pain. Yugi stumbled back into the room smiling. I think it worked, I just had one of the telltale signs thought Yugi wincing at the memory of the vomit. "Yuck, gero," he shuddered. He heard Atem break down into tears then heard into turn to uncontrollable shaking with massive tears and sobs. Yugi shook his head. "And I thought I was weak at times."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem: I hurt my aibou.

Yugi runs over to console Atem.

Me: Um......Back to the story?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi suddenly got hit with the strongest wave of nausea that he had ever felt. He saw a blurred sight of his dark side standing in the doorway looking worried before the darkness took him and he lost consciousness.

2 months later:

Yugi, Yugi, Yugi Yami mentally sobbed, trying to break through to his unconscious aibou.

"Yami," Yugi muttered weakly, opening his eyes.

"You are awake," Yami sobbed, "after two months."

"Yes," Yugi replied, then as an afterthought screamed "Wait, TWO MONTHS!"

"Calm down," Atem said in a soothing voice. Yugi nodded momentarily stunned then noticed his skin was paler than the usual creamy colour. Atem looked out the window, tears of joy running down his face.

"Where am I?" the deathly pale asked.

"At home," said the distracted tan teenager.

"So if I'm not at the hospital on life support and all, how did I survive?" demanded the pale teenager who then blushed at his rudeness. The blush gave colour to his cheeks. He felt dizzy suddenly and lay back on pillows that Atem had placed there for him. Sorry he mentally sent feeling too weak to speak.

"Shadow powers," whispered the tan teenager, sitting down next to Yugi then placing his hand on Yugi's stomach. "It worked," smiled Atem weakly, "Worked a little too well. You are having twins." Yugi gave a questioning look. How do you know? He asked

Shadow powers usually help detect these things and this time is no different. Girls, Two. Yami sent back. The tan teenager sighed.

"Tea came and blamed me for your state," growled Atem. "Kaiba hit me over the head and all the rest of the gang hit me hard with death glares, so, theoretically, I should be dead." A deep, reverberating growl released itself from Atem's chest as Yugi heard someone open the door. The growl sounded almost animal, like a dog.

"It's only me, Seto Kaiba," announced a brunette who had entered the room. Yugi glanced around. The scene would have made him laugh if it didn't hurt him to do so. Kaiba had his hands raised in a gesture of surrender and Atem was practically strangling Yugi up in a hug of protection.

"I can't breathe," Yugi choked out looking Atem into his amethyst eyes. Suddenly his eyes turned crimson and claws came plus a pair of ears on Atem's head. Kaiba kneeled and bared his neck as a sign of trust. Atem moved his head toward Kaiba beckoning him to come closer. Kaiba moved slowly then felt the heat of Atem's body as Atem sniffed him.

"Safe," growled Atem, then using what appeared like a doggy jump, sprung to Yugi's side. Yugi lay there, confused. Kaiba smiled and took a wary steep forward. Atem tensed but didn't push Kaiba away and settled on pulling Yugi into a supported hug. Yugi felt strong tan arms wrap around him, conscious that Atem was wearing those darn leather pants again. He was also fully aware that he was topless and only had sleep pants on his lower half. (You know those cotton pants you sleep in, sorta like pajama bottoms.)

"Could I have a shirt please?" he asked Atem. Atem jumped up then held out his hand so Yugi could take it. Yugi grabbed it then, with the support of Atem, made his way to the closet. The soft blue shirt you gave me for my birthday will do. Atem nodded then grabbed it and gently helped Yugi pull it on. Kaiba took a small step toward Yugi then reached out his hand and swayed it in front of Atem's delicate nose.

"Atem," said Kaiba uncertainly. Suddenly Kaiba found a bolder voice. "Earth to Atem," he yelled. Atem winced in pain then quickly dropped Yugi on the bed.

"Itai," both Yugi and Atem frowned. "Oi," said a male voice from outside the door and with a thunderous bang the door flew open to reveal Joey with his hands and right foot in midair, Tristan with his arms crossed and Tea in a conceited stance. The scene made Yugi laugh so hard he fell of the bed. Atem was crouched on the floor with his hands over his doggy ears and Kaiba with his hands on Atem's shoulders. It was so humorous, absolutely hilarious.

"Bastard," Tea sneered, hitting Atem up the back of his head, making the already defenseless Atem fall in a pain filled heap on the floor.

"Ama," cried Yugi jumping up and pounding Tea with small, hard fists, "ABAZURE!" He breathed heavily, "TEME!" Atem laughed softly from his position on the floor.

"Where did you learn those words, Yugi?" laughed Atem pulling himself up onto the bed.

"From you, my Yami," replied Yugi, barely holding his laughter as Atem fell of the bed in true laughter. Atem came up from the floor with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't see a smile like that from you, usually," said Yugi lovingly as Atem crawled up onto the bed.

Yugi leant over and kissed Atem on the lips. Everyone but Tea laughed as Atem fell of the bed for the second time in two minutes. Atem's head touched his folded legs then as he brought it up, everyone gasped then laughed at the bright red blush across his creeks.

"Ano........,"smiled Atem nervously. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's forehead.

"Ashiteru, Pharaoh," whispered Yugi tracing the tips of Atem's ears. The ears flicked in annoyance. (Doggy ears, remember? Atem has no human ears when he has doggy ears.)

"Ashiteru, Yugi," smiled the pharaoh. "You know what?" the pharaoh laughed, "My smiles are becoming less and less rare by the second."

"Stop treating Yugi like some toy," Tea spoke up as Atem scrambled up on the bed and laid Yugi across his lap. Atem and Yugi looked up, both looking innocent. Yugi looked up and Atem looked down at Yugi.

They both shrugged at the same time and burst out in laughter. Yugi stretched his legs over Atem's left thigh and put his head in the crook of Atem's arm.

"Tired?" Atem asked as Yugi yawned. He watched Yugi drop off in his arms. He made a motion with his head. Then he moved Yugi into a position he felt comfortable with and fell asleep holding Yugi close.

"Morning Atem," smiled a young creamy coloured teenager. The tan teenager he was talking to shook his head. Then he noticed he was facing the pale teenager whose arms where pulling him close to the teenager's body.

"How the...," moaned Atem, he never was a morning person.

"You rolled over in your sleep I guess," smiled the very awake pale teenager.

"Go back to sleep Yugi," groaned Atem. "It's Saturday!"

"Five days until Christmas," shouted Yugi, springing up from the bed. He turned around and looked seriously at Atem. "It snowed."

"Make sure to wear warm clothes," shivered Atem. He was only wearing a thin singlet and leather pants.

Yugi came over and started tugging off Atem's clothes, the singlet came off first. Yugi fingered the thin scar across Atem's chest then pulled a warm shirt and a jumper over Atem's head. He gently pushed Atem's arms through the arm holes. After he was done, Yugi blushed.

"Now..... Off...... your pants...... Or do I have to do it?" Yugi smiled. Atem shivered at how cold his feet were.

Yugi sighed then pulled down the zipper and undid the button. He started tugging at the pants. Kaiba came in with Mokuba and Joey half way through a tug. Yugi pulled and flew backwards after a few strains.

"Itai," whispered Yugi straightening up. Atem's pants were covering his feet and Atem had curled up in a tight ball to keep his legs warm. He glared at Yugi from under his arm and shook the pants off his feet. Grabbing the pants and pulling them on him, he hurled two pairs of socks at Yugi. Both hit Yugi in the head making him fall of the bed in surprise.

"ITAI!" shouted Yugi throw the socks back at Atem. Both hit him in the kintama. (Okay, I will tell you this one..... He got hit in the nuts by two pairs of socks. Tee hee heeeeeee!)

"Atem, watch out!" yelled Kaiba seeing Yugi's position.

"Hug attack!!" laughed Yugi, flying through the air at Atem. Yugi and Atem landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Itai!" sobbed Atem.

"Okay?" asked Yugi.

"Other than get hit in the kintama lightly by your knee?" sobbed Atem, screwing up his eyes.

"Sorry," replied Yugi, starting to cry. Atem shook his head.

"Don't cry, wasn't your fault," Atem kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yugi looked. Atem had his ears out but his eyes were still the deep rich purple that they usually were. Yugi reached up, fascinated, and gently rubbed the ears. Then he scratched behind them. Atem moved his head so that Yugi could scratch them better. A purr- like noise came from Atem. Everyone but Atem (even Kaiba) laughed, Yugi being the loudest.

"Awwwwww.....so kawaii," Yugi laughed as Atem tilted his head in confusion. Atem pulled on his wool socks. Stay here with Kaiba and co. About a minute later, Atem came in with a tray overloaded with biscuits and five cups of cocoa. Yugi, Joey and Mokuba automatically jumped for the hot drink whereas Atem had to persuade Kaiba. Everybody was smiling until the mood was broken by Ashley waking up and needing a nappy change. Atem set down his drink and sighed. "My turn to change her?" he asked vaguely not expecting, and knowing, the answer. Yugi nodded. "Thought so," Atem scowled.

"I'll change Ashley, if ya want," smiled Mokuba, "She is just so kawaii." Atem looked at Kaiba and then Yugi. Both nodded.

"Okay.....if you want to.....call me if you have any trouble," Atem replied, obviously relieved that he didn't have to change Ashley's nappy.

"Later, you will have to change it and not just hers," Yugi smiled. An audible groan came from Atem.

"The joys of parenthood," Atem moaned sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yep," Yugi sighed. Atem gave him the deadliest death glare he could give his loving aibou.

"This was your idea,' he jokingly sneered at Yugi, pointing to Yugi's slight stomach.

"I know that," Yugi laughed. Atem moved closer to Yugi. Want my cocoa? He asked mentally. Yugi nodded and took it from Atem's hands. Atem took his chance to pull Yugi into his lap. He crossed his arms gently across Yugi's stomach and buried his delicate nose in Yugi's neck and sniffed. "You need a bath," he said, "Go, now." Yugi jumped up and ran to the bath room that was joined to his bedroom.

Ten Minutes later:

Yugi walked out of the bathroom, to see Kaiba half asleep, Joey asleep on Kaiba's lap and Mokuba playing with Ashley. Atem's position was a sight to see. He was lying on the bed, hanging his head over the edge, watching the bathroom door with interest.

"Let's go, koi-bitsu," Atem smiled waking everyone up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, Chapter 6 is in the works and the reason I left the day (after the bath scene) as a secret is that it is basically the whole next chapter.

Atem: You are bloody brilliant (kisses me on the cheek.)

Yugi: Yes, brilliant, extraordinary, incomparable, exceptional (kisses me on the other cheek.)

Ash: Yes, That's my Yami-chan. (hugs me tightly round the middle)

Me: Ain't it great to be loved? (Smiles largely and kisses both Atem and Yugi on the cheeks and hugs Ash in a bear hug)

Me: My hikari (hugs Ash and Ash hugs me back....)

Japanese language:

Hikari: light

Yami: Dark / darkness

Aibou: Partner

Itai: Ouch / Ow

Ama: bitch / slut

Abazure: bitch / cunt / bitchy kitty

Teme: dipshit / fucker / asshole

Ano: Um.../ Well....

Ashiteru: I love you

Kintama: Nuts / balls

Kawaii: Cute / lovely / adorable

Koi-bitsu: lover / mate


End file.
